


Why Do We Always End Up Here?

by MyriahKamm



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyriahKamm/pseuds/MyriahKamm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin takes Rei somewhere special while they're out jogging one morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do We Always End Up Here?

It’s Rin’s turn to pick the route for their early morning jog. They’ve been jogging together for almost two months, now, and started dating just a couple of weeks into that. They’re usually pretty quiet when they’re jogging, spending the time either listening to the birds and the quietness of the city around them or listening to the jogging playlist they came up with together.

Today, Rin takes them on a path that has become familiar to Rei, although he still doesn’t understand  _why_  they take it all the time. It takes them far away from either of their homes, away from either of their schools, away from pretty much  _everything_. As usual, they stop jogging near a precipice overlooking the city. Rin closes his eyes and releases a long breath.

"Why do we always end up here?" Rei asks, a bit bewildered. "There’s nothing here, Rin. Why do you always bring me here when it’s your turn to pick our route?"

Rin looks at him with a bit of a frown. He seems to be warring with himself internally, Rei notices. He frowns, too. Obviously, there’s some reason Rin keeps bringing him here. Obviously, there’s something Rin wants him to see. He glances out over the city.

"…it’s a beautiful view," he tries, glancing at Rin again.

"That’s not it," Rin snaps. He takes a deep breath and rubs the back of his neck, glancing over at what appears to be a small stone monument of some sort. "I want…I want you to meet my dad."

Rei’s eyes widen. He follows Rin’s gaze, just now noticing the engraving on the monument. A blush creeps into his cheeks slowly.

"…Rin…"

Rin grabs his hand and leads him over to the gravestone. He clears his throat a bit, rubbing the back of his neck again with his free hand.

"…Dad…this is Rei," he says slowly, sounding more anxious than Rei has ever heard him. "He’s…he’s my boyfriend."

Rei looks at Rin in shock. It’s really the first time he’s ever heard Rin say that aloud, using the actual word “boyfriend.” He smiles warmly at Rin before looking at the gravestone once more and bowing.

"It’s an honor, Matsuoka-san," he says softly. He straightens and looks at Rin. "You could have introduced us the first time you brought me here, you know."

Tears begin streaming down Rin’s cheeks. He hugs Rei suddenly, burying his face in the bluenette’s shoulder.

"Th-thanks…for doing this," he sobs. "It really…it means a lot to me."

"Of course." Rei wraps him in an embrace. "So, when do I get to meet your mom?"

Rin pulls back, wiping his eyes roughly. “When do I get to meet  _your_  parents?”

Rei is suddenly  _far_  too flustered to answer. He adjusts his glasses, imagining what it will be like when Rin finally  _does_  meet his parents, and then what it will be like when he meets his older brother. He really doesn’t know if he’s ready for something like that; he just  _knows_  his brother is going to tease the heck out of  _both_  of them when he finds out they’re dating.

"Perhaps we should take this one step at a time," Rei finally mutters. "One family member at a time is more than sufficient."

"Well, then you owe me two," Rin chuckles. "You’ve met my dad and my sister, now."

"I hardly think knowing Gou-san counts! I met her before I met you!"

"Regardless, you owe me, Speedo Megane." _  
_

Before Rei can further protest, Rin takes off at a jog again, laughing. Smiling to himself, Rei takes one more look at the gravestone and bows once more.

"I’ll do my best to take care of your son," he murmurs before running off after Rin.


End file.
